Key of Eternity
by Shadow62
Summary: Koenma receives a package, a threat. To hand over a weapon that could destroy the Universe, or all of Humanity will be whiped out. Who does he put on the case, YUSUKES TEAM! (I suck at Summaries but i promise this will be good, or at least i hope so, READ
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one- The threat and the mission. *********  
  
The alarm rang throughout the building. People ran in panic and fear. What was happening? What could cause such chaos to unfold within the inner sanctum of the spirit world? Screams rang throughout the halls, echoing loud and clear to all who could hear. Blood stained the ground of those who had been beaten unconscious or killed, by accident or on purpose. A Shadow moved within the halls, not being seen by many, and those who did see it did not have time to yell where the intruder was, for the next second they were on the ground in a river of their own blood. Three guards stood near a dead end, sweat beading down their forehead and taking in deep calming breaths. They could feel it, the intruder was near.  
The one that looked like the leader of the three took a deep breath. "Its a dead end." He spoke in a soft low whisper of a voice. The other two nodded. They had indeed come to a dead end and lost the intruder. A small quiet amused laugh rang out around them. Their bodies tensed and began to shake. The leader opened his mouth to speak, but his voice caught in his throat in fear. They had come across the slain or beaten bodies of the other guards, and they had half hoped not to come into contact with the one who was responsible. But it seems what they feared was coming to pass, as the felt the intruder move around them. With shaky hands they grabbed their batons and held it out in front of them, moving around in a circle.  
The laugh seemed to be coming from all around them. They couldnt get an exact read on it. It seemed to be amused by their fear and their inability to form words. "C-cc-come out h-here." The leader said, his voice breaking. This, demand or request, seemed to trigger a fit of sadistic laughter within the intruder. A low, definitely female, voice began to laugh with hate in her voice. "tick tock, tick tock." The voice said, in amusement once more. The guards gulped. "Your time is running out." She said smoothly and without fear or urgency in her voice. The three guards stopped dead, their body tensing up and their arms seeming glued to their sides. The batons falling to the ground at their feet. "W-w-what do you wan-want?" The leader said.  
"Tick tock, tick tock.." She continued to say. They could hear the sound of what seemed to be, nails on a chalkboard, around them. They placed their hands over their ears and their jaws tightened. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" The three yelled in unity. Another laugh rang out as the sound faded away. "What.. you dont like it?" Again the laugh sounded. "tell me." She said suddenly as the moving stopped momentarily. "What?" The leader asked, the other two falling behind like their voices didnt work. "Tell me." She repeated. "Where is the Key?" The eyes of all four guards widened in shock. The leaders voice becoming more shakily. "The Key.." He repeated all of a sudden feeling exhausted.  
After a short time and a few more tick tocks, the leader seemed to regain some composure and courage. "The Key is a myth, any respectable youkai know that. It is a myth, it was never real." A growl was his reply and he stiffened again. Then the growl turned into a small mildly amused laugh. "You lie.." She said, not loosing her sick happiness of their fear. "but.." She said as they saw a figure begin to form from the shadows in front of them. Their eyes widened in fear once more and they backed up till they hit the wall behind them. The leader opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, his voice had seemed to disappear. She stepped into the pale light of the flickering flame on the wall.  
She was covered in a cloak that was wrapped tightly around her slender body. A hood covered her head and shadowed her face, a soft blue glow of eyes could be seen through the shade that the hood provided. She lifted a hand up, her long claw like nails scraping along the wall as she walked towards them. Again the sound of nails on chalkboards met their ears and the winced in pain. They could make out a sadistic smile widen on the intruders face. "Tick.tock..tick.tock." She said again as she got close enough to them to smell the fear radiating off them. She sniffed around them and laughed in a low laugh. "Fear.." She said in a whisper. "p- please.dont hurt us." The leader said in a shaky voice full of fear.  
"Tick.tock.tick.. tock.bang." She said and their eyes widened as she extended a claw, slashing at the leaders neck. Immediately the leaders hand shot up and covered his neck as blood poured through his fingertips and onto his uniform. His eyes were wide and fearful, then he fell to the ground in a pool of his blood, his eyes wide and lifeless. He was dead. The intruder laughed and lifted a claw to her face, blood dripping off it. They couldnt see it within the hood, but they were certain she was licking the blood from her nails. One of the other guards yelled in fear and she sprang forth. She placed a hand over his mouth, muffling his scream into silence. "Shhh.. Its not polite to scream.." She said in a horse whisper.  
With a movement undetected she grabbed his head and banged it against the steel wall. She could hear the sickening sound of the guards cranium smashing into the wall and caving. Blood was immediately visible as the body fell to the ground leaving a streak of red on the wall. "hmmm." She said as she tilted her head and looked at the streak. The other guard looked fearful, hoping that she had forgotten about him, as she seemed to be entranced with curiosity at the red streak down the wall. The guard then saw it. Hanging on the wall, not to fare away, the emergency alarm. If he pulled this then they would know exactly where the Intruder was. He swallowed hard, giving her a side way glance, she was still entranced and was now placing a claw on the wall. He took this as his chance. In a quick movement he jumped to the trigger and pulled it down.  
The intruders eyes widened as she looked at the last remaining guard and the now pulled alarm. " You!" She yelled and quickly ran towards him. She picked him up by the throat and held him to the wall. "I had forgotten about you." She said with an unseen grin. "You could have lived.pity." With that she dropped him to the ground and placed both hands on his neck, twisting it around. A sickening crack echoed through the hall as his neck snapped. Shock in his eyes he fell limp to the ground, dead like the others. She could pick up the alarm and see the camera start to move her way, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on. Quickly she sank back into the shadows as she heard the footsteps coming down the hall.  
About twenty guards showed up, all caring top weapons in order to take her down. She could have killed them. And done it easily. But she wanted no more blood on her hands at this moment. So instead she dug her claws into the steel wall and scaled up it, climbing the ceiling over them. They looked around, seeing the three dead guards and their close to mangled bodies. Their noses crunched up as the smell of death and blood hit their noses. "Over here!" One of them yelled as he bent down over the bodies. "They are dead." He said in a low voice. A smile couldnt help but form on the intruders face as she scaled the wall and out of the narrow hall way. When she was in the clear she dropped to the ground.  
She landed on her hands and feet, in a crouching position. Her hood never left her head but long brown hair fell from within it. She pushed it back and started to run, heading straight to the main office. It was time to do what she had come here to do and leave, she didnt want to get caught.  
"Guard the fault!" A voice rang out in the main office. Figures of no more then a blur scurried around. They grabbed weapons and took stances in front of the fault and the door leading to the main office. Inside the office, a small figure stood in his chair, leaning over his desk with his hands firmly planted on the top. His eyes were wide as he watched the huge screen in front of him. It showed the intruder running through the narrow halls, making its way to the office, and fast. Little beads of sweat were pouring down the figures face, underneath his over large purple and blue hat. A pacifier hanging in his mouth, which was open in shock at how far the intruder had gotten. "Send out the first wave!" He called to the huge blue creature next to him.  
"y-yes sir!" He called back and pressed a red button next to him. A light went off in the other room and about twenty five guards rushed out to stop the intruder. Everything else was a blur on the big screen, as the intruder stopped and looked at the obstacle in front of her. A wide smile appeared on her face as she charged with her claws outstretched. Then the screen went blurry and static. "What!" The small squeaky figure yelled as the screen went blank. "What's happening!" He yelled as he turned to the blue creature beside him. "What's going on?!" He demanded and the creature looked at him dumbfounded. "Oh what good are you!" The little one yelled and threw something at him just as the screen came back. "OW!" The creature yelled as it hit. "Quiet Ogre! Its back!" He called.  
On the screen showed the bodies of the first wave, none of them dead but unconscious and some bleeding. "Damn it!" The little one yelled. "Send out the second wave immediately!" He called and the Ogre ran from the room to tell them. The little one collapsed in his chair with his hands over his eyes. "My fathers going to kill me if they get to that fault." He said in a tired tone. "Now, who said we wanted what was in that fault?" Came a calm collective voice behind him. He nearly jumped ten feet in the air and died of a heart attack. But his body stiffened and his eyes widened. "W-who are you? How did you get pass the guards?" He asked and a smooth quiet hollow laugh met his ears. The other intruder walked towards him and stood in front of him.  
This one was wearing the same kind of cloak as the other, a hood over its head as well, with the soft red glow of eyes staring at him from underneath it. Black hair fell from inside the hood and twisted down its front. Clearly it too was female. She gestured towards the screen. "By a mere distraction." She said in a low stable voice. "What is it that you want, if you dont want what's in the fault?" He asked, standing up some trying to seem as though he was not scared. She laughed, a hollow laugh once more. "What we want is far worse then what is in that fault." "What can be worse then the s-" The little one started as she cut in. "The Shadow sword, the orb of bass, and the forlorn hope.." She finished. "yes, those are valuable treasures, but what we are after is far worse."  
  
"W-what is that?" He asked as a thought popped into his head, but he shook that away. No way that could be what they wanted. She placed a hand inside her cloak and he was sure she was going to attack, and closed his eyes waiting for it. But it never came. Slowly he opened his eyes to see her handing him a package. It was wrapped in brown lining paper and had one word across it. Destruction. With that, and a smile she began to walk away. "Wait!" He called to her as he held the package tight in his hands. "Who are you!" He asked but she continued to walk. Amaya come. She said in a telepathic message to the distraction. Aww.but I'm having fun! Was her reply. She growled and said again, more fiercely. Amaya! Come. We are done here. Our mission has been completed, we must return to the fortress, he awaits us. Amaya sighed and agreed, giving them a smile from under her hood she raced out to join the other one and together they left spirit world.  
The little one opened the package and a tape and papers fell out. He read over them, his eyes widening in fear. The ogre looked at him in urgency. "What is the status?" He eyes, his voice oddly calm as he was almost shaking with fear. "We have a total of three dead and about fifty wounded." The ogre said grimly. "I want those men brought back to life immediately. And get me Botan!" He said as he clutched the tape tightly in his hands. " Yes Sir, Koenma Sir!" The ogre said as he rushed from the room. "were going to need Yusuke.." Koenma said grimly, as he plopped back into his chair.  
  
*A half hour later In the human world*  
  
"Ah fresh air!" Yusuke said as he opened the door of Genkai's temple. It had been a while sense the Dark tournament had come to an end and he had beaten Toguro and avenged his teacher, Genkai. And he found himself coming to her temple more then once. It was legally his now, she had left everything to him, including her temple. It seemed to ease his spirit as he looked around. A crooked smile spread on his face as he thought of everything he had gone through with her. Her teaching and her tests. Her yelling and cussing at him. He even missed her calling him dimwit. But he would never admit it to anyone. At times, he couldnt believe she was actually gone. It was like her spirit was still in this place. Maybe that was why it seemed to calm him. He even considered moving in here when he was old enough, or maybe he could get his mom to move with him now. He shook his head. Not happening. She would never leave that city, she loved it.  
He sighed and walked through the temple. Everything was the same. The same as she had had it when she lived. No one talked about her much anymore. Or at least not around him. He silently thanked them for that. He didnt know if he was ready to talk about her. He had just excepted the fact that she was no longer among the living, that was enough for the time being. He stuck his hands into his jean pocket and walked down the many stairs. He had to be getting home. Everyone would start to worry if he didnt come home for a while. Especially Keiko. He sighed and gave a groan. Back to the city. Back to that damn school and all those idiot people. His features went into an unpleasant face and he lost himself in thought, that he didnt even notice the weight on his head. Not at first anyway. It took him a moment to realize it. "Poo!" Came the voice from above him. The small animal smiled as Yusuke's hand came up and petted its head. "Where did you come from.did Botan bring you?" He asked.  
"Bingo!" Came the voice of the supposedly grim reaper. Yusuke looked around, up in the trees at the way the voice came. Sure enough it was her. She appeared out of thin air sitting on a large branch with a wide goofy smile on her face. Overly happy as usual, was his first thought. Till he saw her outfit and the smile fade. She was wearing the kimono she wore when he first met her, after he had died. In her hand was her oar. She set down on it and floated towards him. "What is it Botan?" He asked as he too Poo off his head and held him in his hands. "Well." Botan started looking away. "Botan?" He said in a firm voice. She sighed. "We need to get the others for this." She said at last. Yusuke gave another groan. It was another mission, he was sure of it.  
"Alright.I think Kurama is with his mother in the city, as is Kuwabara, but I have no idea where Hiei is as usual." Yusuke said as he thought of the members of his team. Oh no.Keiko was going to be mad if he didnt tell her where he was going. But.. she didnt need to know. It would only get her in danger and Yusuke couldnt have that. "Right." Botan said as she set back on her oar. "I'll round then up and get Hiei, meet us at Kuwabara's." She said as she flew off. "Hey!" Yusuke called after her. She either didnt hear him or ignored him. He continued down the stairs now in a rush to get to the city. He hadn't seen Botan this worried sense he had to get the Shadow sword, Forlorn hope and the orb of Bass back.  
  
At Kuwabara's house, a half hour later  
  
"Ah where are they!" Yusuke said as he paced the room. "calm down Urameshi." Kuwabara said as he set in the chair by his bed. There was a knock at the door and Yusuke opened it with an angry face. "It's about time you guys go-" He stopped when she saw who it was. "Oh, sorry Shizuru." He apologized in a mumble. She shook her head and took a cigarette from her pocket, walking into the room. Yusuke didnt notice at first who walked in behind her. Not until he heard the squeaky voice of Kuwabara which nearly knocked him to the floor. "Yukina, My love!" He said and rushed to her, only to get knocked back by Shizuru. "Calm down Romeo." She said as she took a seat. Yukina smiled and placed her hands into the sleeves of her Kimono.  
"Hello Kazuma." She said with a smile and he smiled back at her, a hint of red on his cheeks from being knocked down by his older sister. Shizuru just sighed and leaned against the wall, lighting her cigarette. "so." She said after a moment. "What are you all gathering here for?" She asked. Yusuke didnt answer, his eyes were glued on the floor and he was still pacing. If there was one thing he hated it was being kept waiting. "well." Kuwabara spoke up, happy to answer to get a chance to show off in front of Yukina. "Botan told us to meet her here. She's going to get Kurama and Hiei now." He said with a large grin. "Is that all you can tell us?" Shizuru asked. Kuwabara nodded. She sighed. "And again you cant tell us anything." She sighed. Kuwabara looked confused for a moment but before he could reply there was a knock..at the window.  
Yusuke rushed to the window and flung the door open. "Its about time you got here!" He yelled at Botan who put her arms up in defense. Kurama placed a hand on his lips and laughed a bit as he thought of what had kept them waiting for so long. Hiei just gave Kurama a stern look, clearly stating that if he said a word it would be his last, before he entered the room and leaned against the wall opposite Shizuru. Kurama entered next, which Yusuke took notice of. He had a small smile on his face as he glanced at Hiei then his smile faded a bit and he sighed, sitting down in the chair that Kuwabara had abandoned the moment Yukina entered the room. Then came the next person into the room, which Yusuke had thought was Botan, but soon realized that it wasnt. It was in fact the one person he didnt want to see at this little meeting.  
"Keiko." He said a little surprised. She looked at him in both anger and hurt in her eyes. "Didnt think you were going to leave me out again did you!" She said, in little more then her normal voice but not her angry one. "uh." Yusuke looked around for a little help but everyone just looked away with a smile. "no." He mumbled and closed the window after Botan, who gave him an encouraging smile. He looked at her as though he could kill her for bringing Keiko. Keiko went and set beside Yukina. "alright Botan, now why are we all here?" Yusuke asked. Botan's most the time cheery smile faded away as she looked to the floor in worry. "We had a break in at Koenma's last night." She said. Kurama and Hiei's head immediately picked up, a look of surprise in their eyes.  
"Did they invade the fault?" Kurama asked, that was what was on both his and Hiei's mind. They had been the only one in a century that they knew of to get into the fault successfully and get out. Of course later they were beaten by Yusuke and had the treasures taken. Botan shook her head. "Oddly enough no. They didnt seem to want what was in the fault." She said her eyes not leaving the ground. "There was a fatality of three dead and over fifty injured." She spoke, looking at Yusuke. This seemed to get his attention more then the break in. Poo, without notice, flew over and set in Keiko's lap, who put a hand on his head affectionately. "What did they take?" Hiei asked, glancing for the first time at Yukina, noticing that Kuwabara was inching closer and closer to her, not seeming to pay attention at all. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the human inching towards his sister.  
"They didnt take anything." Botan said and everyone, even Kuwabara, in surprise. "They dropped something off." She said sticking her hand into her kimono sleeve and pulling out a package that held two tapes. She handed the first one to Kuwabara who popped it into the VCR. Shizuru put her smoke out and settled on the floor in front of the TV. Everyone gathered around it to watch. Koenma's face appeared on it, looking grave and fearful.  
"Hello team Urameshi." He said. "Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." He nodded as he said each name. " I'm pretty sure that Botan has filled you in on the break in and that nothing was taken but something was dropped off. The two intruders were both female and wore cloaks covering their faces, so I could not see their face and could not tell you what they looked like. Though one was tall and had an angelic voice." Koenma's eyes glazed over for a moment as he thought of the one that had spoken to him. He coughed. "um.. the other one was ruthless and the reason three of out guards ended up dead last night. They have been revived but could tell us nothing. Anyway. They took off leaving only a small package in my possession. I am afraid this is an emergency. The mortal world is again being threatened.."  
The tape faded to black and a voice sounded. "please place In tape two." Everyone fell to the floor. Yusuke was the first up. "Leave it to that toddler." Botan gave him a look and grabbed the second tape. This one didnt show Koenma like the other one, but it did have his voice. It showed the blueprints of what looked like a machine. A weapon. "What is that?" Yusuke asked. "This is a machine that could bring the human world to an end." Koenma's voice sounded. "They have threatened us with this machine if we do not give them something much more powerful. That could not only bring the human world to an end but the entire universe to crumble. This is the Key to eterni-" "WHAT ARE YOU TELLING THEM THAT FOR!" Botan's voice suddenly on the tape. They all looked at Botan in surprise as she wrenched to fast ford but Yusuke stopped her.  
"Botan, they need to know what they are after!" Koenma said as they both now appeared on the tape. Botan's face became flushed and she lowered herself to the floor in embarrassment. "AND LET THEM KNOW IT EXSISTS!" She screamed. She was lifting her oar into the air and about to swing it at Koenma's head when she dived and took the tape out of the VCR. "Well you dont need to see that rest of that." Botan said with a smile as she shredded the tape behind her back. "Ok Botan, what is it that we are suppose to do?" Yusuke asked but Kurama cut him off. "Is he talking about the Key of Eternity?" He asked as both him, Yukina, and Hiei looked waiting. They seemed to know something that the others didnt. Botan shook her head and answered Yusuke's question. "Its now your job to search out the ones responsible for this threat before they can carry out their plan." She said.  
"Do we have any leads?" Kuwabara asked. Botan nodded and dug into her sleeves again, pulling out about seven ship tickets. "You are to take this ship and it will lead you to an island, start looking there." She said handing them out. Yusuke noticed that she handed Keiko one and groaned. He didnt want her to go, didnt want her to be in danger. "alright..ill check in with you when we have more information on this situation." Botan said as she grabbed her oar and flew out the window. Silence. "Alright, get everything you need. We leave immediately." Yusuke said. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know this is kind of a long chapter, I hope you liked it. Ill be getting around to updating soon as I have the next one. I hope the characters personalities match, this is my first Yu Yu fanfic. I have only been writing Inuyasha ones. Please read and review. Thankies.  
~Shadow~ 


	2. To The Island

Chapter Two- To the island. *******  
  
The day was still young and the team (everyone but Yusuke, who had said he had something to do but would be there soon) headed towards the dock at the shore. There was a massive boat waiting for them there. Everyone (minus Hiei) Stared at the ship in awe. They had never seen anything so.. elegant. The boat was a shinny pearl white, with the words Moon Seira on the side in royal purple cursive letters. Needless to say it was beautiful with about four floors, not to mention the one where the workers were and another for cargo. "its...beautiful." Keiko managed to choke out through a gasp as the small walkway leading from the boat to the dock began to extend. Piles and piles of people gathered around it, pushing one another to get inside. Slowly the group was being pushed as well, separating from each other. "Yukina?!" Kuwabara's voice echoed through the noise of the crowd. A small slender hand could be seen, waving for someone to help her. Yukina was getting smashed. Much to Kuwabara's dismay, it was Hiei who grabbed her first. He jumped over the humans and grabbed her hand as it began to slip farther down.  
She gave a small yelp as she was being pulled up and clutched tightly to Hiei's shirt as they flied over the crowd, landing on the top deck of the ship, unnoticed to those who didnt know them. "Darn." Kuwabara said as he saw her and Hiei. "Shorty keeps getting in the way..." He said before he was almost pushed down by the stampede of people rushing onto the boat. "Hey baka, watch it. Your going to get ran over if you just stand there like that." Came an all to familiar voice from behind him. Kuwabara turned to see Yusuke standing there with a crooked smile. "Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara called as he was being pushed onto the walkway by the people. "Help!" Was all Yusuke heard as he disappeared into the crowed. Shizuru and Keiko was having a better time getting through, being lead by two young boys who had offered help. Yusuke easily slipped through the crowd and onto the ship, standing before his team with his bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face.  
"Urameshi!" Came a exhausted voice behind him. Everyone blinked and turned around to see Kuwabara standing there, gasping for breath with some of his clothes torn. "What happened to you?" Yusuke asked looking at him wide eyed and surprised. He sighed and straightened himself up, looking around to see where Yukina was. He spotted her next to Hiei, looking at him. A smile spread across his face and he walked towards her. "Yukina, my love! Could you help me out with these wounds?" Hiei immediately stepped forward, looking up at the moron. Yusuke could sense, as anyone could, a fight about to start and that was the LAST thing they needed at this point. He immediately stepped between the two and pushed them back. "now, now boys. Do we need a time out here? Dont forget why we are on this ship in the first place." He said in an amused yet firm voice that surprised them all. Yusuke was always the one goofing off and playing around, but there was something different about him now. He seemed to be taking in his role as leader of the team.  
Keiko looked at him and her heart throbbed. She could sense what was wrong, though she didnt know exactly how. This was the first mission sense the tournament and she was sure that he was thinking about her. His teacher who Keiko has spoken to only briefly but could see the wisdom in her. He must have looked up to her, Keiko thought as she saw the sadness in his eyes disappear. Whether it was because of the two next to him, or because he didnt want them to see he was still hurting, she didnt know. But she sighed and walked to Yusuke, a sympathetic look on her face. He glanced at her for a moment then back at the two. " Come on now. We need to look around to see if the ones that broke into Koenma's are on this boat." He said. Keiko sighed. No, Yusuke wasnt going to admit it and no one was going to get him to either. Silence. And an awkward silence at that. Hiei and Kuwabara just stared at each other in anger. Tension hung in the air around them as the noise blared from the ships caption, saying they would be leaving shortly. Yukina was looking a bit uncomfortable at the silence and went to stand near Shizuru who seemed not to be bothered by it all. It was Shizuru who spoke first, in a tired tone, finally fed up with all the tension and silence. " Come on. You kids get to looking." She said as she turned and leaned over the side, puffing on her cigg some more. Keiko sighed and grabbed Yukina's arm. "Come on." She muttered. Yukina blinked and nodded, following. "Hey, where are you going?" Yusuke asked. "To find a cabin." She said sternly and walked away. Yusuke blinked. "What was all that about?" he asked and got a shrug from Kuwabara. "Dont know, what did you do Urameshi?" He asked. "I didnt do anything!" He shouted defensively as he turned, and noticed no one was there. Kuwabara was walking off with a goofy grin on his face. "Hey were do you think your going?" Yusuke called. "Oh, im just seeing if Yukina needs any help unpacking!" He called back. That got Hiei's attention who made a move to run to him, his hand on his katana. Yusuke swallowed hard. This was the LAST thing they needed. A fight between Hiei and Kuwabara because Yukina was his sister, though she didnt know it, and Kuwabara was a pervert. Before Hiei could wrench him, Yusuke was already by Kuwabara. "Oh no you dont you pervert. They are fine. Now lets get our cabin and drop our things off. We need to look around."  
  
Kuwabara cursed himself at not being fast enough, but sighed. "Alright, lets go." They headed into the ship, everyone but Shizuru, who was still smoking over the side of the boat. None of them seemed to notice the shadow in the corner, looking at them through a hooded cloak. A wicked smile on her face as she disappeared into the shadows. Amaya? Came a voice in her head as she made her way through the crowed. What?! She answered angrily, mad at having to make her way through humans when she could kill them all without breaking a sweat. A growl came with the next message. Get back here. We need to go unseen, and with the four that I sensed we wont be able to roam freely or we will be sensed. They might have sensed you already now get your ass back here! Amaya rolled her eyes and shook her head. Just like her. Always bossy and telling me what to do. She never does an ounce of fighting or work and she knows it! Amaya cursed her in her mind and made her way to the cargo part of the ship. "I dont see why we have to hide!" She said in an outburst the moment she saw her, sitting on the top of a pile of crates, her sword in front of her with a rock in her hand, sharpening it. Her hood still on her head, she didnt bother to look at Amaya as she answered. "because.we can not afford to be found out. We just need to make it back to the island and through the barrier before we are caught." She stated simply and calmly.  
Amaya hated that tone more then anything. She never got mad or angry anymore. She was always calm and confident. She didnt fight, she lets me do that. And what a sorry excuse she gives. "Oh you need to work on your fighting, thats why I let you fight." Plleease! Amaya knew the reason, she was scared. Amaya shrugged it off. She didnt care much. She was stronger then her, or so she thought. She sank into a pile of blankets and yawned. "So.." She said. "Who are those people you had me watch?" She asked. This seemed to get her attention and she stopped sharpening her blade, in a swift movement placing it back on her back. Her eyes flashed as she looked at Amaya. "Come now. Dont tell me you haven't heard of them?" She said in an amused voice. Amaya shook her head. "They are the winners of the dark tournament." She stated but didnt get the reaction she thought she would. Just a more confused look appeared on her face. She sighed. "The spirit detective, Yusuke Urameshi and his team. Hiei, Kurama, and the bafoon Kuwabara." She said, counting them on one hand. She had seen the tournament, and the only one she was worried about was Yusuke. Genkai's student indeed. And now he had her power as well. He would be a challenge. She knew. And she welcomed it. It had been centuries sense she had a good fight, even Toguro was no match for her, though it mattered not now, he was dead. and at the hand of a human. But she knew better then to take humans to lightly. With how long she had lived she had seen a lot, some first hand. Some were tough, and Yusuke was proof of that.  
"They sent him after us!" Amaya's voice sounded in pure shock. "well, what did you expect. You did kill three of their guards!" She shot at her in anger. She had told her not to kill anyone if it could be avoid. And she knew that it could have been. No one should have died. Words echoed in her mind at this thought, from long ago. From a person she had deeply cared about. No one has the right to take another's life, no matter what the circumstance. She couldnt help but smile. It was strange actually. The person who had told her this she had seen kill many times back then. Though every time she was protecting someone. She took this to heart after that person was gone. And it had been a long time sense she had killed, that was why she had avoided fighting for so long. In fear that she would break that vow and put that persons name in shame. Amaya mumbled something that she barely caught, but she knew what she said. "Yes it could have been avoided!" She yelled at her, knowing at this point they couldnt be heard because the ship was leaving shore and the noise was loud.  
Amaya looked at her with piercing eyes, clearing challenging her. But after a moment she thought better of it and stood up, brushing the dirt from her cloak she started to walk off. "Where are you going?" She called to Amaya. "I cant stand being down here when all the excitement is up there." She said pointing upward. "And dont worry, I know what they are looking for." She said stripping her cloak from her and throwing it on the ground. Amaya was beautiful indeed. Long brownish hair with golden highlights fell to her shoulders in ruffles. She wore short shorts and a half shirt, tied into a knot at the front. She wore a single silver chain with a crystal at the end, that fell to her chest, the top of her breast slightly showing with the tare in her shirt. She wore tennis shoe heels that wore black and her legs were wrapped in black fishnet stalking that led all the way up to her shorts. She looked her over for a brief moment. "And where did you get that outfit?" She asked, her voice icy. Amaya just winked and smiled. She cleared her throat. "Nice disguise. But theres just one thing." She pointed at the brown neko ears that lay on Amaya's head. "Ah.." She said and pulled a hat out, placing it on her head and covering her ears. Her eyes glowed blue for a moment as she stared at her. Rolling her eyes she looked away and dismissed Amaya to do what she wanted.  
Wasting little time she ran upstairs, fashioning her sword around her waist. She would now have a chance to do her own investigation on the team Urameshi, come to her own conclusion. Maybe even find a way to beat the great Urameshi and the pain in the ass. Though she knew that her 'watcher' as she liked to call her, wouldnt like it, she didnt care. She didnt like her one bit and the fact that HE favored her did not settle well with her. She should never have come along. Then it would have only been him and her to carry out their plans of controlling the universe. And her dream of being at his side would have happened, has she not come along and won his favor, meaning to or not. Oh well, it seemed that she had no interest in him, so Amaya didnt kill her just yet. If they were going to get the key then they needed her, for she was the only one who knew how to work it, and she herself had some connection to it, thought Amaya had not been told. She knew. Why else would he have sent her to search her out in her mountain home and bring her to the island. Yes, the time was drawing near. Soon they would have the Key and then she would use her purpose and then be destroyed. Amaya was content with that.  
The ship was indeed beautiful. With golden trimmed staircases and pearl white tiled floors. It smelled as sweet as strawberries and shinned like the sun. A huge chandelier hung above at the bottom of the staircase that lead to the cabin rooms. It was not crystal like some would have thought but actually made up of many small candles. Amaya muffled a growl as she looked around. To many people, humans. They all had the scent of hate in their soul. Their tainted soul. No human was pure, no pure heart or good intentions. She hated them. The knowledge that they even existed bothered her and made her hate them more. That humans had this beautiful world just handed to them, and then they destroyed it. Polluted the air and water, killed off creatures, some that held magic within them. Ancient creatures with wisdom that were now lost. All at the hands of the favored humans. She thought, as any demon did, that humans should be destroyed. They didnt deserve everything they were given. They are low level life forms that should be nothing more then slaves or even food to be hunted like animals. Savage creatures that did nothing but kill and steal. It was in their nature to destroy, but still they were held as saints and hope. Amaya didnt understand it at all. How could these lower creatures get more then demons, the superior race. She would never understand this. But it made no matter. By this time next week humanity would no longer exist. All they needed was that key.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ended up sharing a room, which didnt settle well with Kuwabara who wanted to share with Yukina, who ended up sharing a room with Keiko and Shizuru. Kurama and Hiei shared a room at the end of the hall. Yusuke's and Kuwabara's room was much like the others. Two medium sized beds with red covers over them and a mint on each pillow. A t.v. at one side of the room with a desk across from it at the other side. There was a small hall way leading to a pearly white bathroom with a huge tube. There was a red couch crammed in the corner with a coffee table in front of it. Yusuke whistled as he walked into the room. "So this is how rich people live." He muttered under his breath, instantly angry. Kuwabara stared in awe at the spacious room he walked into and had to blink to see if he was really seeing this. Yusuke immediately claimed the bed closest to the door and plopped down on it exhausted. Kuwabara dumped his things on his bed and searched through it. To much noise for Yusuke to rest. "What are you doing moron?" He asked sitting up. "Ah! Found it!" Kuwabara said in a low yell as he held something tight within his grasp. "Found what?" Yusuke asked, his eyes narrowing. Kuwabara's face flushed and he immediately hide whatever it was behind his back. "N-nothing." He said and rushed to the bathroom. Yusuke blinked then rolled his eyes. "Alright, im going to the deck." He called and before Kuwabara could answer Yusuke was gone.  
Yusuke decided to look around, to see if he could spot anything out of the ordinary. All he saw was rich people and the scent of their over priced perfume and cologne was sickening him. He headed out to the deck to get some fresh air. He felt eyes upon him, and he had for some time. Who was watching him and why? Could it be the attackers? These thoughts ran through his mind as he leaned over the side. Not to far down from him he spotted Shizuru, who was smoking and had her eyes closed. Did she sense anything?  
  
"Yusuke!"  
  
Came a voice from behind him. He turned to see Yukina and Keiko running towards him. He sighed. He didnt want Keiko here. He was sure it was going to get dangerous, especially with what the enemy was demanding, which he himself wasnt to sure about. Something that could destroy the universe didnt sound like a cuddly kitten to him. But he forced on a smile and placed his hand behind his head.  
  
"Hey Keiko, Yukina."  
  
He said with a smile. He blinked and looked around.  
  
"Where is Hiei and Kurama?"  
  
He asked. Keiko and Yukina shook their heads and looked around.  
  
"I dont know."  
  
They said together. Yusuke sighed and leaned against the rail. Shizuru had already joined them and scared the hell out of Yusuke when he turned and ended up face to face with her.  
  
"D-dont do t-that!"  
  
He said, clutching his chest. Soon they were joined by the others, all but Kuwabara who seemed to be glued by the pool area. As Yukina, Keiko and Shizuru talked, after having grabbed Kuwabara, Yusuke pulled them to the side.  
  
"Someone is on this boat with us."  
  
He said in a whisper.  
  
"Well duh Urameshi. Look around. Theres a lot of people here."  
  
Kuwabara said. Yusuke shook his head, Hiei muttered he was an idiot, and Kurama just looked at the three.  
  
"What I mean, you idiot, is I think that the attackers might be on this boat with us."  
  
"ohh."  
  
Yusuke sighed. Maybe he had hit Kuwabara to much and it had affected him. He shook his head.  
  
"We need to look around."  
  
He said and the others agreed. From the shadows, blue eyes glowed and pierced the darkness, settling on Yusuke. Soon, She thought, Soon I will taste your blood on my claws... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I dont really like this chapter, I kinda had to rush at the end of it. But the next one will be better, I promise. ^_^;;  
  
Only one review, and she was kind enough to do that, and sent it to my mailbox.  
  
Serenity- Thankies for your review, im glad you like my story, and I apologize for taking so long to update when ive had this chapter ready for about a week. Hope you approve and ill update asap. ^_^  
  
hmm..funny, this stories getting almost no reviews (Minus one) And my Inuyasha stories are getting some...*shrugs* Ah well, ill update asap.  
~Shadow Amaya~ 


End file.
